Finally!
by Breeluv
Summary: Richard finally asks his girlfriend what he wanted to for awhile Disclaimer:I don't own anything!
1. Chapter 1

Richard decided today was the day he was going to propose to his girlfriend starfire 'thank goodiness raven and karen took kori shopping, so I can prepare' though robin smiling ''yo dick why are you so happy?'' asks vic smirking ''yeah dick give us the deats'' said gar grinning ''oh trust me you'll find out soon enough'' said robin grinning Kori pov ''Hey look at this kori'' says karen holding up a emerald dress that comes to her ankles ''it looks good karen'' I say smiling ''star look at this black mini dress'' says racheal smiling '' um actually I want to buy this dress'' I say holding up a turquoise dress that goes a little past my knees '' now after you buy that let's go to fashionable and get you some cute accessories and a pair of earring that you like'' says karen grinning I pay for the dress and we leave hottiness (it's a store I made up along with fashionable:). After walking around the mall a long time we finally found fashionable we walked in and looked at earrings first i found a cute pair that were small hooped and sliver along with a sliver heart necklace and sliver high heels we went home and they curled the ends of my hair after putting it in a bun added a little mascara with a touch of pink lipgloss and seafoam green eye shadow when looking in the mirror you would'nt believe how different I looked my friends gushed over me '' you look great kori'' says karen smiling and because racheal was pregant with gar's child she cried and said '' my little girl is growing up''  
>I drove to the resteruant and we had a wonderful evening we took a walk in the park where we first met and he got on one knee and said '' kori anders i love you so much,would you do me the honor of marring me?'' he waited and then a look of disappointment flashed in his eyes I said ''did you really have to ask?'' he immediantly started to look happy he picked me up and swung me around ''oh and richard'' ''yes dear'' ''im pregant'' he laid me back down and hugged me while mumbling '' this is the best day of my life, first i get my dream girl and then i find out i'm going to be a father'' I then yell ''Guys you can come out now'' I hear some leaves crunching and out come gar,vic,karen,and racheal they scream ''Congrats kori and richard!''<br>Dick pov Not only did I get my dream girl but I got a baby on the way too 


	2. Important!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors. For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

razrazlovescake

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01 Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187 blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Rin O' Gen Fuyutaro son

Kikyohater220

chaos-bardock

Leafy8765

Philip Ontakos

tamys

kenegi

angelbeets

juia

DirkSamuelsMusicTheory

Rin O' Gen Blood Shifter2 Plague's Vengeance Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape

Voldyismyfather

finnickodairlover

Marine76

petersgirl2011

FallenxAngel413

INUKAG INLOVE

TheRealInuyasha

14 inu-kag

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word it would help a lot.

Also, there is a petition running on the change . org website. Just go there, type 'fanfiction' in the search bar, and sign!

LET ME KNOW IF I CAN ADD YOU NAME TO THE LIST!

THERE IS A FANFICTION BOYCOTT THIS WEEKEND. FROM FRIDAY TO SUNDAY, FUCK THEM! THAT MIGHT BE THE LAST FUCK, I GET TO WRITE ON THIS SITE LOL!  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3

My friends friend iheartphinabella05 is going to be banned and we need to put an end to this! I may not know her personally but im sure she is a nice person and she is innocent!  
>Please copy and paste this and spread the word! Send it to everyone you know!<br>Thanks guys me and my friend appricate this alot! 


End file.
